Surefire
by Josh Spicer
Summary: "Know I won't let the blue flame die. I may not know a lot of things, but...I know that we're surefire." One last night together before fate and friends drive them apart. With Sokka stuck in Republic City and Azula stuck in the Fire Nation, these two lovers will fight hell, high water, and their own friends to return to each other's sides. Sokkla.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey I haven't posted shit on a long time but I got the idea while listening to "Surefire" by John Legend in my car and I just totally started typing this shit out and boom, here we go.**

 **It's Sokkla (obviously) and is rated M because it has nudity and language I guess (there's like one scene of nudity for now). It's based off parts of the aforementioned song and will be a shorter story. Not like a multi-chapter fest or a two or three shot, but like 5 to 8 chapters depending.**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

"Can you just stay through the night?" the question asked.

It stops her in her motions. She sits upon the cheap and dirty mattress filled with layers upon layers of various substances she'd prefer not to think about. A dingy location, littered with irritating smells and annoying feelings. Both physically and emotionally.

She narrows her eyes, the single layer of coverage acting as a damaged shield, dangling from her left arm and covering only her right breast. The sticky sweat remaining on her skin acts as her armor against him. She glances up at the locked door in front of them, her shadow broken by the only light filtering in through the blinds behind.

Moments pass before she realizes she's been sitting there, opting against answering him, lest her voice betrays her actual thoughts.

"Azula?" he asks.

Her name. It causes her to look towards the hard floor. A floor that, two hours ago, did little to hide their intentions. If it did succeed, then the cheap walls as thin as her brother's skin would have revealed both of their identities to the world.

In the corner of her eye she notices the light sparkle. She turns her head and sees her belt, hanging off a nightstand. Just thrown there without a care.

Her eyes flicker around the room, noticing things her often observant mind failed to in her distracting moments of lust. The stains on the wall. His boomerang. His sword. How loose his pants are.

The last thought causes her to turn her head back towards the floor. She ignores the heat that rises to her cheeks.

She realizes again that she's failing to respond to the question asked.

"Azula…" he says.

It's not a question. It's not him wanting to see her face. It's not her wanting to see his face. It's just him…

Letting out a breath she'd apparently been holding, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I—" she croaks out.

Her answer is interrupted by a small cough. She feels a not unwarranted hand start massaging the top of her back. Another cough rips through her lips. Using her still sticky right forearm, she wipes away the remnants of spit. She doesn't know why. Agni knows her body is littered with worse things than her own saliva.

"I can't," she finally says.

She hears him release his own breath. Nonetheless, he does not stop massaging her back. Thinking him disappointed, she continues.

"We're already risking so much…if…if it gets out we keep coming here…" she says.

He mistakes her hesitance for something else. The hand stops on her back. The sweat on both their bodies causes the hand's removal to feel like a suction cup just removed itself from its desired possession. She likes to think she's his possession, if only to distract her mind from missing his touch.

"I understand. For these people, sometimes money isn't enough to keep a secret," he says.

He can be so foolish. But then does that make her foolish for following in his path? Does that make her just as much of an idiot if she follows the fool? Or more so?

She can feel the bed moving. She grips the covers tighter against her skin, refusing to let go of her last protection in a momentary field of desire.

Desire for what? This humane pleasure? A lifetime of moments like this? It's ironic that for how naturally hot and how attractive she is told she is, the only heat in her she wants gone can only be quenched by him.

Is that lust? Is it more?

These feelings are new to her. New enough that she deigns the idea of being afraid.

"I don't want you to go, but…just…turn down the bed and close the blinds before you leave," he says.

"I know how this goes. We've only been doing it every other week," she says.

"I'm sorry. I know how you can get after these…sessions," he says.

Agni I wish he'd just call them what they are. He continues to bypass what it is.

Booty call, friends with benefits, a call for coffee, sex—

"Fucking."

She realizes too late those words escaped out of her body. The small snicker she hears behind him only intensifies the heat on her cheeks. She shakes her head, the smallest of smirks crossing her lips at his continued indecency.

"Who knew I rubbed off on ya Azula? In more than one way, I mean…" he says.

She can hear that stupid smile on his face, which doesn't help the one growing on her own from disappearing.

"You are insufferable, Sokka," she says.

Another breath escapes, this time through her nose. The smile dissipates down into a sneer.

These moments are always hard to leave, but, being the sensible one of the two, she's always the first one to make the trek.

The covers around her fall down, exposing her body to the world around her. She stands up, her flowing locks falling down around her shoulders and across her breasts, reaching just above the nipples. She takes two steps forward, heading for her clothes bundled in the corner of the room. She feels his eyes on her, not necessarily on the burn marks across her back, no, he's smarter than that. His sight lingers on her form. The epitome of perfection, his words, honestly.

"Can you just stay through the night?" he asks again, the desperation leaking through his voice.

She doesn't stop this time. She leans down, grasping her bundle of clothes on the floor.

As she stands up, the clothes censoring her topmost area of privacy, she hears the bed behind her creak.

She doesn't even move, allowing those bulky arms to surround her. He presses her close, and hears him smelling her hair. She doesn't know why, given how clumpy and no doubt disgusting it is. She might not be the beacon of perfection she once was, but a girl still has her limits. And this girl needs to wash her hair.

All the same, she leans back into his body. Both of them finished. Both of them complete. Both of them not wishing to let this moment go. Both of them praying to whichever god or gods they believe in that that door will never open and that they'll be forced to stay here forever.

He sniffs again. She likes to think she hates it. It's so bestial, below her, beyond somebody like her…

But she can't say that. Despite herself she admires how stupid he gets around her. She'll never say this out loud, but she respects him the most out of his cavalry. When most of his blood doesn't reside below his waist, he uses his mind better than a lot of the generals her father ever sat beside. Had she not sunk to using his former girlfriend as a threat, she has no doubt who would've won during that eclipse. Furthermore, she has no doubt that it was his ideas and his brilliant designs that proved influential in her father's defeat during the following eclipse.

The man holding her close helped her brother become a respected Fire Nation leader. He helped pave the way for the Avatar's future. He proved a beacon of light in her otherwise dark world. He proved to be…everything. A good man, a respected soldier, and a brilliant mind, yes, but also funny, clever, witty, indecent as he is innocent, a fair lover, and everything she ever wanted.

"Shhh…" he says.

She hadn't said anything for a minute or so. She doesn't know what to say. Time tends to meld together as she thinks. It might be because her own thoughts often take more time to ponder upon than most, but then again, most don't have as many demons as she does.

"Let me breathe you in 'til gravity bends...and we fall in the hole...in light," he says.

He's a creative and imaginative man. He's also sweet and romantic when he wants to be, and even when he doesn't want to be, his own stupidity only makes her smile more. He knows it's not through some sick pleasure, but because she loves every aspect of him.

Is that it?

Love?

Is that what it is?

More than lust and continued again and again?

Having been preoccupied with her father's desires for so long and then protecting her brother's crown further still, love is not an emotion she sought out. Her brother claims to have found it. He claims to have found it once. Sokka's sister says she found it, as does the Avatar. But her?

"Let's make this our kingdom somewhere where good love conquers in all divides," he continues.

Here is his foolishness again. She starts to try and escape to the shower, but he tightens his grip.

"Sokka…" she says, hoping the desperation hasn't come out.

But he knows. He has that way about him where he knows what's wrong with her, long before she even cares to admit it to herself.

He begins to speak once more.

"Think about it. We've been coming to this place for a while now, and even before then, it was just places like Zuko's garden, the Air Island's pier, the alleyway downtown, the City Hall's corners…we've never really had a place of our own. Now I'll admit, I imagined someplace more refined, or at least with thicker walls, but given our circumstance, I think we have to accept the hand we've been given."

She doesn't fight him. She just stands there in his embrace, gripping her clothes closer to her. I wonder if he knows they're not hers. Does he know where she's been staying? Would he care? Should she tell him?

"I know it sounds stupid, and yeah, I'll admit it, I've had better plans."

Of all things, that causes a snort to release from her nose. A smile creeps on her face as he begins placing small pecks on her shoulder. He creeps up to her neck, and she tilts away from it, opening up the area once more.

It doesn't last long as he continues to speak, this time into her ear.

"Look…I may not know a lot of things, but…" he mutters.

He stops speaking momentarily. For a moment she's afraid she's lost him, or that something is wrong. She turns her head towards him, but his grip disallows her body from following.

"I feel it in my chest. There's something here Azula. I don't know…I don't know if you feel it too. I don't know if you want to feel it…but Azula there's something more here than two people calling each other to a seedy hotel outside of Republic City for some fucking. We've been through enough together to know what the other is thinking usually, and…if there's something inside you, than I know I don't want it to die out."

She feels her eyes start to prickle. She closes them, refusing to cry in front of him. Not again.

"You're passionate. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're unbelievable. Sure you can make me angry and irritate me at times, but even at your most annoying moments, all it takes is one look at you and I immediately fall under your spell once again. You shine, Azula. You may not know it but when you're in a room filled with all of our friends, you shine the most, and I can't help but look at you. I know I made a joke out of it when we first started this, but…that blue fire in you…it's special. And…I won't let that blue flame die."

Forcefully letting him off her, she turns around fully, pressing her lips to his. This isn't passionate, it's not even a beautiful kiss, but when he wraps his arms around her once again, pushing her closer, she knows what it is.

It's more than lust. It's something she wants every day. Every time she sees him. Every time she's around him, she wants to share this moment with him.

It's then she knows that, yes, this is love.

To her dismay, he lets their lips depart. However, they remain closer. Their naked bodies still exposed to the world, but to them, they serve as clothing enough for each other.

He takes his left arm and unwraps it from her. He uses that hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"We can't lose hope just yet, Azula. I can't guarantee they'll be okay with it, but if they can't accept this, than it's their own damn fault," he says.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asks.

He answers with a quick peck on her lips. As he lets go, she follows him. However, he doesn't return it, opting to speak.

"This is once in a lifetime Azula. You don't find things like this with just anybody. I know you're scared to love…and that's alright. I might not be a beacon of beauty like you, but I can only hope I'm good enough."

She places her forehead against his. Her forgotten hair falls around them.

"You idiot…you're more than good enough. I can't remember having these…feelings for anybody else. This is special, Sokka. It's…I don't know," she says.

He smiles. Of course he does. He already knows what she's thinking.

He takes his free hand and cups her chin. He brings her closer and their lips meet once more.

This time, it's her that breaks it, allowing him to follow her this time. When he opens his eyes, he sees her. The her he always saw, always sees, and will always see. The real her. The her that he fell in love with.

What started as two people needing to relieve tension with sex has turned into two lovers finding themselves in each other. A lost soul with nowhere to go and a lone wolf having lost all but himself.

"I may not know a lot of things, but…I know that we're surefire," he says.

The two remain staring at each other's eyes, neither saying anything.

Eventually, she snorts once more, pounding her right fist into his left shoulder. He lets go, moving backwards to allow him freedom. He holds his 'hurt' shoulder, mockingly pretending it's broken.

"Oh, Azula, why?" he asks, the sarcasm clear in his tone.

"With a pun like that, you deserved more than a punch," she says.

"Ooh, what else can you offer me, my highness?" he asks.

He releases a small growl to accompany his rhetorical question. This lets another laugh filter out of her mouth.

* * *

That was the last time night they spent with each other.

She doesn't cry. She doesn't weep or wail. She just stares at the floor of the carriage.

She can feel the sun shining in from the outside of the closed shade. It adds heat to her body that she doesn't want anymore.

All she can hear is the beating of the horse's hooves against the concrete. A few voices filter in through the wood of the carriage. Most of them are confused as to who the strange carriage is holding inside. Who deserves a military escort like this, led by the Fire Lord himself?

He hears a few rumors. Sokka's sist—Katara…she hears a few of them mumble. Maybe a secret mistress come to bear his children. A war criminal from Republic City sought to face punishment from the Fire Lord. She laughs in her mind at that last one.

Others start talking about Suki. Once Sokka left her, she turned to Zuko and are now a couple. Or that she came to him begging for a position, and Zu-Zu being Zu-Zu, obliged. Others assume she's having Zu-Zu's younglings.

But then she starts hearing the truth. A few peasants start to gossip that it's her. They're laced with falsehoods though. She was caught as a prisoner from the Earth Kingdom. She was found out in the desert and brought home by Zuko as a hero. A few of them even assume she had Zuko's children.

These peasants either really want their Fire Lord to have children or enjoy hearing leaders incestualy bed with their sibling. And to think, these are the people she wanted to rule? Zu-Zu deserves these people. They can be as naïve and thick-headed as he.

The carriage suddenly stops, causing her to lurch forward a moment. There's a few mumbles from the soldiers outside, most of them wondering why they're keeping her alive. Fools. Nice to see Zu-Zu continue to disappoint his people by not telling them what they need to know. That's how the last coup almost happened.

Consistency is at least something she can count on from him.

But…there he is, the fool. As the loud and familiar thud of the palace doors close behind her, she starts to hear him defend his choices. He also lets slip that if it wasn't for her, there would be no Republic City, or those nice incentives they get now as soldiers.

Leave it to Zu-Zu to defend something, even as foolish as her.

With a sigh releasing from her lips, she hears the driver of her carriage speak.

"You'll be fine. Despite everything, they won't turn against the Fire Lord. Even they're not that stupid," he says.

Despite herself, she smiles. One that he can't see, but still, it's the thought that counts, right?

"Thank you, Rui Shi," she says.

"My pleasure…Lady Azula?" he asks.

It's a fair point. As her recently returned personal bodyguard, Rui Shi knew her since she was a princess. Following her imprisonment, escape, and exile, she was shocked to find him still a member of the Fire Nation Army. He was also shocked to have him hug her, but it was certainly a moment she needed.

Rui Shi was always her closest confidante. Even if she herself cared little for him, it was his loyalty that kept him from betrayal much like everyone else around her. The fact that he'd continue to stick with her despite her being…preoccupied, said a lot about what he actually meant to her, and vice versa.

Her 'illustrious' return to royalty was not popular among Zu-Zu's cavalry. As a member of Republic City's Council, Sokka maintained his position, but as the outsider, and since she did kind of help try and kill the Avatar—succeeding at one point—they soured on anything less than exile. The blind Earthbender even recommended killing her, which wouldn't have been a bad idea had it not been her own life at stake.

But alas, it was Sokka's insistence that led to at least letting her brother know. Zu-Zu being Zu-Zu, essentially claimed her as a member of the Fire Nation, something she supposed she still was, and said that she was his problem.

'Problem.' That was the word he used. She's still unsure if that was honesty or just him playing to their anger and hatred.

Knowing Zu-Zu it was probably both.

The carriage door opens, and her brother is the first thing she sees. To anybody else, the Fire Lord before her is a beacon of stone. His face lacking emotion and his stance solid as a rock that blind bandit threatened to crush her with.

But to her? Zu-Zu was as conflicted as she.

She descends the carriage's tiny steps, standing face-to-face with her brother in their home for the first time since he beat her in that Agni Kai forever ago.

As her feet hit the stone base of their bailey's ground, she looks at Zu-Zu. Not into his eyes though. Even she is unsure of his plan, and will admit she has fear of what his plan even is.

She might be a royal again per his orders, but she knows royalty doesn't mean anything to the Fire Nation. Zuko and that scar across his face is proof of that.

Releasing a deep breath, Zu-Zu begins speaking.

"Welcome home Azula. You're confused, and I get that. I want you to know that this can be a safe haven for you from whatever the world wants. It may not be what you desire, but for now, it's what you need, given my friends want you dead, sent to Boiling Rock, or your bending stripped away and exiled to some Earth Kingdom village in the middle of nowhere."

"Not that hard to assume which one is which…" she mumbles to herself.

"Yes well, I am willing to offer you this. Your old life back as the heir to the throne. Considering you won't try to kill me and start a coup given your recent…adventure…"

She closes her eyes and turns her head away from him.

"…I am willing to trust you enough to have input on meetings. I'm willing to allow you freedom within the capital given that you listen to your personal bodyguard when he warns you against something. I'm willing to allow you access to a messenger hawk to send letters to whomever you wish. I just want to ask you one thing, Azula. And if I find your answer satisfactory, I will allow you all of these things."

Azula opens her eyes, but keeps them focused on the armor encompassing her brother. The armor of a leader. The armor of the Fire Lord.

"Not much of an option here Zu-Zu," she continues to mumble.

"Azula…" there's that anger rising in his face.

A small smirk crosses her lips. Nonetheless, she nods her head.

"Ask away," she says.

Breathing in and breathing out in a brief clearing of his mind akin to that of their Uncle's, Zuko allows the air around them to heat up. A small intimidation tactic that would often frighten those not familiar to interrogation techniques of the Fire Nation. Given she came up with it, it doesn't work on her.

All the same, she can feel that nastiness in her stomach. That disgusting doubt creeping its way up in her.

He opens his eyes, piercing her with unyielding seriousness.

"Azula…do you love Sokka? If given the chance, would you run away with him and never look back? Would you bear his children and live a life together in peace if nobody was to ever come and find you? Tell me Azula…is that a life you would take?"

If she hadn't had that moment with Sokka, she for sure would have spent more time pondering the question. However, she takes this time to think on what that idiot would say.

It takes her a good minute before she harkens back to those words.

With an uncharacteristically goofy smile adorning her face, she begins speaking, her eyes looking right into Zuko's for the first time.

"I may not know a lot of things, Zu-Zu…but I know we're…" she begins to say.

However, the act she was putting on weakens. That idiot. That lovable idiot. He's going to make her say it and she will punch him the next time she sees him.

She holds her arms up, showing off something of a shrug.

"…sure…fire…" she mumbles out.

With a hardened sigh, she drops her right arm and places her left hand against her face. A further hardened grown escapes her lips.

She removes the hand from her face, staring further into his brother's eyes.

"That sounds like something he would say…" Zuko mutters to himself.

Zuko starts to scratch his stubble of a beard with his right hand, using his left as a stand of some sort for the elbow.

"Do you…Azula?" Zuko asks.

Azula's cheeks start getting warmer.

She folds her arms, forcing her hands under her armpits.

She looks at the ground, finding the soldier's boots to the right of her much more interesting then Zu-Zu.

"Damn you! Yes I love him..."

Zuko suddenly lets out a huge grin. Azula looks up at him, allowing the blush to widen even further.

"Welcome back Azula."

"Shut up Zu-Zu."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2. See? Not a one-shot. Also not a two-shot. Or more than 10. We'll see how it goes. Bee tee dubs: nudity again. No sex though cause FanFiction hates that.**

* * *

As the cool night breeze caused by the docks rolls across his scraggly chin, the council representative grips the piece of paper in his left hand tighter. It rustles a bit, but otherwise remains in his grasp.

Once the breeze passes, he starts writing down some words with the pen in his right hand. As the breeze starts to pick up once more, he releases a sigh. The paper starts to flail around wildly. At the top of the page sits a single name: Sokka.

He releases the paper, allowing the not-meant-to-be poem to soar away like his messenger hawk, a letter that will never reach its intended.

Sokka sets the pen down onto the railing in front of him. Wearing nothing but a pair of slacks he puts on when it's late at night and he doesn't feel like the entire city needs to see his privacy exposed, he stands there staring out at the city he helps endure.

Heh, ain't that a word. Endure.

Sokka knows the city needs help if they're ever going to get off the ground. He thought that maybe he had things going right with Zuko, but…now that his expose has been revealed to the world, who knows where his relationship stands.

Reaching into the right pocket of his slacks, Sokka pulls out a Cactus Juice brand box. Beating on the bottom, a cigarette pops out. Once it resides in his mouth, Sokka puts the box back in his pocket. After readjusting himself a bit, his hand exits the pocket with a black zippo lighter. Flicking up the top, Sokka lights the flame.

Once it hits the cigarette, Sokka takes a moment to stare into the custom blue flame he had added in. The different colored embers rising to light the nicotine in his lungs, filling him with satisfaction that, while temporary, still rises up to meet his desires.

Sokka lets the flame go when the cigarette starts to burn more. He flips the cap back down and puts it back in his pocket. Taking a deep drag, letting the contents of his release seep into him, Sokka looks back out onto his city.

Eventually, he uses his right hand and takes the cigarette out, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

This city…

Turning around and glancing back into the room he just vacated, Sokka's eyes peer at the abandoned desk. With the chair slightly out, his vision focuses solely on the contract located on the desk. Sato Works.

The man has just as much charisma as a Varrick, with that much more ability to actually sustain an argument. Sokka'd be lying to himself he said he wasn't considering the offer. Yue knows the city could use his help. Economics were never Sokka's strong suit, but it doesn't take a professional accountant to know the city's getting low. And there's only so much the other regions can provide.

With a sigh, Sokka takes another drag of his cigarette, his eyes flicking over towards his bed. The left side's covers are thrown over, leaving a set of pillows on one side exposed, while the ones on the opposite side remain clouded.

Taking the cigarette out, Sokka releases some more smoke that gets thrown away in the night wind.

He looks down at his cigarette before letting another sigh out.

"Can't keep that bed warm on the left side," he says.

He returns the cigarette into his mouth. Despite his preoccupied lips, he manages to squeeze out another sentence.

"With something as… _cold_ …as a goodbye."

He shakes his head, turning his body back towards the cityscape. Keeping his eyes focused on the darkness, Sokka suddenly clenches his left fist. He stares at it for a few seconds before raising it and slamming it against the wooden railing. The cracks that form below do not faze Sokka, who uses his right hand and grabs the pen.

The cigarette remains in his mouth. As he speaks, the smoke filters out.

"Can't sign my own damn name let alone finish a fucking poem," he exclaims.

After he readjusts the pen, he tosses it off the balcony like he normally would his trusty boomerang. A boomerang he hasn't touched in months. No, he's been too focused on fucking a former enemy. And falling in love with her. And having the time of his life.

That or getting the city to stabilize itself despite the constant demands from his sister or Aang. Hell, if it's not them than Toph pops in to the fray with a suggestion for the police department. You'd think reality would strike them eventually, but no, Sokka's too damn nice for that. Fiddling with paperwork, making deals using only his charisma and charm, keeping this fucking city afloat on a piece of fishing line…

Sokka looks up at the crescent moon, shining brightly down on him. A small smile litters his face as he leans his arms into the railing.

"Always seem bigger than I remember…" he thinks aloud.

A thought strikes him.

"Uh…I mean…sorry Yue," he says.

Sokka briefly takes the cigarette out of his mouth with this right hand, flicking some of the ash off the balcony.

"I just…I wish that sometimes you didn't sacrifice yourself. I know it's selfish, and I'm sure you're tired of hearing me talk to you after a decade, but…"

His mind can't help but imagine a hand on his shoulder. A tender hand. A soft hand with a soft touch. The flickers of white hair form in the corner of his eyes, helping the image put him at ease.

"…what the hell am I doing? You'd think I would have learned my priorities after you gave yourself up, but then there was the thing Suki. with Yeah…a thing. You'd think after seven years I'd realize my issues, but nope, as blind and naïve as always, huh? Heh…Toph'd sock me for that one. She can make all the blind jokes she wants but if anybody else does then they're in trouble. Yeah…real piece of work that one. Trust me, she…uh…she doesn't get any less quiet when things get…intimate…"

The wind begins to pick up once more, the smoke from his cigarette flying around him.

"But…no…I can't blame Suki. I was too focused on getting this city up and running and she just wanted to get back out there. Of course Tai Lee needing help with the Kyoshi Warriors was just perfect timing, right? Yeah and so was Azula and I. Took me a year to even do anything let alone have the nerve to actually reserve a room alone with her. Jeez, you don't want to hear this Yue, I'm sorry. Shit—!"

The cigarette's wilted ash, still alight, touches his finger. Sokka lets it fall off the railing, descending into the dark chasm of the night.

Flexing his fingers to let the slight burn fade, Sokka looks up to the moon.

Despite his occupied mind seemingly glancing at a woman, his mind drifts towards a night with a completely different one.

* * *

"Why don't you turn around?" Sokka asks.

The genuine curiosity leaks out of him, despite his own nervousness.

Sitting on a bed with nothing but a thin sheet blocking his most private of areas, he can't help but let a goofy smile float onto his face.

In that same dinky, dirty, and danky hotel room they've been renting, Sokka stares ahead of him. With the light of the room officially turned on, Sokka's eyes are completely focused on the figure posing like a statuesque masterpiece. With both hands down, and her robe half-off, all Sokka can see are blotches of a scarred back. Where they came from, Sokka never found fit to ask. Nonetheless, what there is of it happens to be shaded by the fine ebony hair of the woman the back belongs to.

The robe remains around her waist, despite her top being exposed.

"It's alright Azula. Why don't you turn around? You have no reason to be nervous," Sokka says.

"So says the one still covered himself," Azula says in response.

"Fair enough," Sokka says.

Sokka throws the sheet across the bed, exposing his erect penis into the light. Having turned her head to look at his prior position, she now rotates it back to the door. With the heat rising to her cheeks, she can't help but feel other forms of heat descending to other areas of her body.

"Have you no shame?" Azula asks.

"Should I? I was under the impression you knew why you came here," Sokka says.

With a small snicker accompanying his sentence, Azula does not respond. She glances down to the floor, her arms shaking slightly, but otherwise not continuing to remove her own single layer.

"I mean…if…if you don't want this, Azula, it's okay. The room's already paid for, it's not like we can't try again a different night," Sokka says.

"No."

The word leaves her lips before she even has a chance to think about the situation. Upon thinking further, she regains her resolve.

"No it's fine. Just…just give me a moment," she says.

Letting a small amount of breath escape from her mouth, Azula lowers her arms, allowing the robe to float to the floor. Sokka's eyes can't help but widen, the treasure in front of him becoming too much to bare. As if defying logic, Sokka feels his pleasure growing even further.

Azula slowly turns around, the light illuminating enough of her body to keep Sokka satisfied for the evening, and maybe even a lifetime's more.

Her breasts aren't noticeably small _or_ big, but they are certainly round. Her nipples are erect, whether naturally or through arousal, forming the center of a perfect mount for Sokka to stare out. Lowering his eyes further, Sokka rides the curves of her toned stomach before reaching the perfect tuft of black hair right above his desired location. Deciding his trip isn't complete yet, he continues on the best damn road he's ever ridden. Finding himself at those muscular legs, he sifts on down to her small feet, encompassing what Sokka can only define as perfection.

"Well…" Azula mutters.

Touring the landscape in front of him once more, Sokka exclaims his thoughts in a single word.

"Fuck."

"I know it's probably not much. I'm sure you've been with better. I've been told that while I look amazing, I'm too unrealistic—"

"Fuck that," Sokka says.

Azula's own eyes widen as she locks eyes with her companion.

"W…what?" Azula asks.

"Ignore all that shit from the outside," Sokka responds further.

Azula isn't sure how to respond. She does, however, straighten her back, allowing her body to remain stiff. Seeing her body move, Sokka twitches a bit in reaction. When she doesn't move further, he realizes she needs some more uplifting…pun unintended.

"Azula, you are quite possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. From hair to feet, I have never seen something as desirable and oh my god do I desire. I swear, it's…it's everything I expected, no… _more_ than I expected. I feel like I'm dreaming just looking at you, and anybody who says otherwise is a nightmare."

Azula takes a step forward, causing another reaction to crawl through Sokka. He twitches again, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Azula. She throws on a smirk, which itself does not go unnoticed by _Sokka_.

"Continue…" Azula purrs, all confidence back in full force.

"The world is a nightmare, so let me wake up and stay here. No matter what, Azula, I'll always be on your side," Sokka says.

"My side? What makes you think you should be on my side?" she asks.

She takes two steps forward, her legs spread to allow a better view at this end goal. His mouth follows suit, spreading open slightly in awe.

Sokka begins stuttering for a moment. Possibly wishing for an eternity in this room.

" _Let_ me be on your side," he says.

As best as he could try, neither of them miss the desperate desire that flies through his voice.

"Hmm...I don't know. Are you worthy of a lady such as myself?" she asks.

Despite the obvious blush upon her cheeks, Azula lifts her right leg, placing the foot on the bed to Sokka's left. The man himself simply stares at the exposed region in front of him. He falls off the bed, landing on his knees in an audible thud.

"We'll make this our kingdom. Somewhere where good love conquers through all divides," he says.

Azula snickers a bit, holding the back of her right hand against her mouth.

"You seemed so confident and assured before. I'm impressed that I made even the mighty Water Tribe hero fall to his knees, begging for my body," she says.

"Oh my god…I'm so tired of fighting," he whines.

"Let go…give up…let go…give in…" she demands.

With no room for arguments, Sokka crawls to her, hugging her leg.

As his exposed tongue launches towards his goal, Azula's right hand stops him. Keeping it against his forehead, she looks down at him. His eyes struggle to maintain contact with his greatest desires right in front of his face, even more so when she begins to speak.

"I may not know a lot of things, but I feel it in your chest. You won't let my…what did you call it…blue flame…die, so you can't lose hope just yet. Remember Sokka…this is just once in a lifetime. I'll admit I'm scared to…"

Azula pauses, causing her visage to flicker away briefly. However, she regains it just as fast, keeping her hand against Sokka's head.

"…but it's alright. I may not know a lot of things but…this…is a surefire thing. So then…your lady awaits."

She lets his hand, allowing him to please the goddess before him.

* * *

The memory fades away while another cigarette lingers in his mouth.

That was the first time they had met in that shitty hotel. The first of many times they ravished each other.

Sokka releases the cigarette from his lips, allowing the smoke to meld into the night wind.

"I didn't even mean to start loving her, but…as sex became conversations, conversations became bonds, and…well…whatever happened…happened. Next thing I know I found another woman to love. Go figure. I still manage to fuck it up."

Sokka puts the cigarette back in his mouth.

"I thought you stopped smoking."

A voice piercing through the night. What would once be an overreaction on his part has turned into nothing but a small shrug. All the same, Sokka lowers his eyesight from the moon, instead finding the cityscape much more pleasing.

"I helped name the things, I gotta promote somehow. Besides, how the hell do you know I'm smoking them?" he asks.

The blind woman behind begins to walk closer. Dressed in the official Republic City Police Department uniform, the height of his fellow team member, as he notices, matches his.

And she's still growing too.

Why does age always favor women better than men?

"I can't see, doesn't mean I can't smell. Plus your last one almost landed on me when I entered the building," she says.

With a groan, Sokka takes the cigarette out, forcing the lighted end into the wooden railing.

"Fire on wood? Come on…" she says.

She has a smile on her face, or at least something resembling one. Sokka throws the remains to his left, uncaring of its destination.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"What? Can't a friend talk to another friend?" she asks.

"Toph."

It's not the name that causes her to drop the fake smile, but the finality in its tone.

Toph glances over to Sokka. She has a hunch that he's refusing to look at her. Go figure. Usually avoiding somebody includes not looking at them.

"I suppose an apology won't help much," she says.

Sokka's eyes glance over at Toph. The way she spoke was quieter, not quite a whisper, but still different from the confidence she normally displays. Her head is tilted down, with her eyes narrowed. Her normally relaxed posture is stern, accentuated by her arms lying at her sides, stiff and unmoving.

"You'd be correct. I've been avoiding you because I wasn't sure how to approach what happened. Plus I didn't want to say things I didn't mean to without having time to think," he says.

"You were thinking pretty hard when I arrived. Have time to think about it yet?" she asks.

Despite her still quieted voice, Toph tries to add a goodhearted notion to it.

Something that Sokka ignores.

"It's been a day. So no," Sokka says.

More quickness. More sudden answers. So unlike Sokka. So enough to make Toph return to herself. She at least lifts her arms up, if only to wrap her hands around them.

"I know I fucked up. I could say I didn't mean to say it, but that's a lie. You trusted me and I broke that. Now everybody knows and everybody wants you gone. Well, except Twinkletoes, but he's required to take the middle road. And me, but I just feel like shit for it," she says.

"You should," Sokka says.

"Thanks," Toph retorts sarcastically.

Her eyes widen, realizing the mistake after saying it. It's a natural reaction to their usual banter.

"Wait—"

"Shut up Toph," Sokka says.

Dammit. She fucked up again.

"Look, I know how you can get. You're impulsive and can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but you never mean most of it. Still, you don't break a friend's trust unless you're in danger or somebody gets to you. I won't admit I was wrong in there. You all needed to know how far you're pushing things and what I've had to do to keep this dream alive. I'm sorry saying no to a renovation of the headquarters ruined this big plan you worked out, but taking it as an affront to you personally was a mistake. Then you added another layer by blurting the whole situation out like it was some childish 'can you top this'?"

"I…" she whispers.

"Look…Toph…I'm sure someday down the line we'll find that trust again. Yue knows we've recovered from worse…" Sokka mutters.

Toph glances up to Sokka. She can feel his heartbeat slowing down. His body is starting to calm. She can feel his muscles start to sink and droop.

Toph doesn't say anything, she just looks at Sokka. When he doesn't turn his head, she knows that expecting it to end this quickly is a pipe dream.

"I trusted you to not tell anybody, Toph. You knew how bad I had it, and I'm sorry it didn't work out, but you never wore jealousy well, especially when it involved a member of the team. If you makes you feel better I forgive you. I know why you did it and I know you'd take it back if you could. But…trusting you like that again…it's gonna take more than a day."

Toph sighs, allowing the wind to take the breath away somewhere. She can hear him go into his slacks, probably to—yep, smoke another cigarette. That's what, his fourth one? Jeez, Sokka…

She waits until the cigarette is lit and the scent flies into her nose.

Fuck it…

"Give me one of those," she demands.

Sensing a potential argument or not willing to debate it, Sokka complies. Once the cigarette is between her fingers, she places it in her mouth. Using the same hand, he lights the name brand nicotine, letting it float into her lungs. Once she has the taste of it in her mouth, she speaks.

"I'll be here. I won't just walk away from this…from you. Not again. I'll be busy with shit down at the station for a little bit, but if you need my support for anything, just let me know," Toph says.

She hears him releasing a puff of smoke. For a moment she thinks she's lost him, but once he finds his voice, she knows.

"Thank you. That means something," Sokka says.

Toph lets a small smile show. With a quick nod, she begins to walk away, the cigarette still between her lips.

His voice stops her.

"How is she?" he asks.

Toph places her left hand against the doorframe back into Sokka's room.

"She's good. She's growing fast. Not as fast as her older sister, but…she's definitely a lot like her father," Toph says.

"In what ways?" Sokka asks.

Sensing something of a smile returning to his face, Toph responds in the way she normally would.

"Lazy, annoying, naïve…endearing…funny…cute…"

Sokka releases another puff of smoke to the world.

"Just like her father…" he says to the night.

There wasn't any happiness in there, nor sadness. Desperation? Guilt?

"Hey Sokka…" Toph says.

"Yeah?" Sokka asks.

"You and Princess…is that real?"

Sokka actually chuckled a little bit, further growing Toph's smile.

"Let me put it this way Toph. I may not know a lot of things, but…" he says.

Toph looks down. She whispers something to herself, but Sokka fails to catch it.

"…I know we're…surefire," he finishes.

Neither of them say anything for a few moments.

They just let the cigarettes blow in and out, the smoke becoming one with the breeze blowing around them.

When a small rock platform bursts out of the floor, knocking Sokka's hand away and sending his cigarette flying off the edge, it leaves him staring out at the city, his eyes narrowed and mouth straight,

"That was terrible and you deserved that," she says.

When Toph leaves, both of them end up with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crap it's been a month already. Disclosure: I wrote the first two chapters on my school break, and I am just now rehearing the song after a month of lacking desire and just not wanting to hear the song lest I feel obligated to input on this chapter. Anyway, yeah, I'll add more at the bottom. There is nudity and sexual themes, but it's presented as comedy and nothing really happens, as per the usual.  
**

* * *

"What are you doing?" a peculiar servant asks.

Azula remains stationary. The steam finds itself littered throughout the bathroom. The bubbles in the warm water she resides in pop here and there, the wave that formed from her sudden movement moving to and fro.

Of course, this does little to make the scene this…invasive servant entered into without any form of politeness, embarrassment, or tact any less obvious to the common eye.

Azula's left hand remains gripped on her left breast, her pointer and middle fingers pinching her erect nipple. Meanwhile, her right hand remains in the depths below, currently pausing on the button of ecstasy above her womanhood. Her hair, still wet because she _was_ bathing at one point, is behind her, leaving the top portion of her naked body open for the servant to see.

With an exaggerated bemoaning sigh, Azula lets her hands fall into the water, creating a soap-filled splash that forms puddles on the floor around the bath. She turns her attention to the servant who has invaded her most intimate form of privacy.

"Think really hard about it, and if you will figure it out, make sure nobody knows or you will be looking a lot like my brother should you intrude again," she says.

The servant raises a surprisingly well treated right eyebrow. She remains in the doorway, blocking anybody outside of it from sneaking a peek but still leaving her well open for the gust of wind that blows in. Naked and suddenly stuck in lukewarm water with its temperature descending fast, the wind does little to calm her body from its desires.

Azula notices that the servant hasn't moved or said anything. In fact, if anything, the piercing glare Azula is giving her seems to have little effect on the lowly peasant.

Be it a few years before, she'd be dead on sight. Unfortunately, given Azula's current set-up in life and royalty, immediate death for rudely interrupting a member of the royal family's privacy for seemingly no reason is frowned upon now. Shame, really.

"Well?" Azula asks.

The servant shrugs, lowering her eyebrow. Her face sinks, continuing to fail in recognizing the danger she's really in.

It might not be allowed, but as the seconds tick on, it sure as hell is becoming more satisfying than what Azula was doing _before_ the servant arrived.

"You were twiddling the danger zone, that much is obvious," the servant says.

Azula notices three things in that moment. For one, her right eye starts to twitch randomly for reasons Azula is unaware of. Secondly, a strand of her long and beautiful hair suddenly falls out of place and off her head. She sees it land in the soapy marsh below her. Which leads her to the last point, the aforementioned soapy marsh begins to suddenly start heating up again, which does not exactly help her libido calm down.

"If you don't have a reason for barging in, I'll be lenient and give you a five minute head start," Azula says.

"What? It's natural for a woman, especially considering your situation," the servant says.

"Four minutes," she says.

"I mean, you find somebody you enjoy fucking and you're suddenly apart against your will, it only make sense to pleasure yourself," the servant continues.

Another hair falls, joining its other comrade in floating in the bath.

"Thirty seconds," Azula says.

"And considering your taste in men," the servant says, adding in a little playful 'roar' to her statement. "Water tribe boys certainly back up all that wor—"

The servant is silenced by the sound of the bath water being shifted. She notices that Azula has stood up, reached back her right hand, and formed a ball of blue fire.

"Two seconds," is all Azula says.

"RuiShiwaslookingforyouther'sanimportantmeetingtheFireLordwantsyoutoattendsohurryupandstopmasturbating," the servant pukes out.

As she exits the bathroom, the door slams shut. Moments after the thud of the door closing begins, the fire ball hits the wall next to it. Due to the palace's design of basically pure metal, only a black smudge is formed. The attack, if you want to call it that, wasn't intended to be lethal or even harmful, but it served its intention all the same.

If all of Zu-Zu's servants have become this free than she'll need to have a conversation about keeping something of an iron fist.

Or at least boundaries.

A name will be required in order to take advantage of this invasive servant. Nothing too harsh, just a rougher treatment to mold her to be a better member of the Fire Lord's court.

Or at least the ability to knock and speak through a bathroom door.

Azula huffs, blowing the remaining strands in front of her face back where they belong atop her head.

Deciding the moment is ruined and there's no use in finishing what she started, Azula steps out of the bath, making her way towards the clothes her brother so kindly gave to her.

Considering they were what Mai had left and didn't take with her, Azula opts instead for the clothes she was given before she was exiled.

Of all the people to consider a friend, the ex-girlfriend of her lover certainly wasn't on her mind to most likely. But I suppose finding allies in the strangest of places is something Azula is good at, whether she ever intends to or not.

* * *

The twilight sky outside the open window rains in, casting Azula in a spotlight she wishes to avoid.

She's seated on a custom-made chair—and cheaply-made at that—her right elbow on the armrest, serving as a post for her head to lean against.

She could _move_ , she supposes, but the desire to move at all just isn't there.

I suppose after being yelled at by people she had begun to see as friends, forced away from somebody she loves with every fiber of her being, and exiled from a city meant to unite the four nations would certainly drive one to lose any desire of much of anything.

She's not depressed because she's not inherently sad. If there's any emotion Azula was feeling, it would be anger. At what, she couldn't pinpoint, but considering the amount of heavy-breathed sighs she's released, she imagines it at just about everything.

Well, almost everything.

Taking notice of her surroundings, she sees her unlikely…friend, she supposes, throwing clothes out of her wardrobe into a suitcase seated on a well-made bed. Shirts, robes, pants, socks, skirts, what, no…

Another sigh escapes from her lips.

"I realize I might be treading on dangerous water here, but could you please stop sighing?" her friend asks.

Deciding it better to humor her, Azula responds.

"I can try," she says.

That's it. Nothing sarcastic or witty. Just…factual.

Her friend turns around, ceasing her incessant packing, her face betraying her feelings. Unsatisfactory. You get zero stars. Leave it to the masters, girl.

"If it helps, I understand what you're feeling," her friend says.

Hm…yes…Azula supposes she does. Leaving in the middle of the night to return to her home village without so much as a note, only to later find out how bad it got when they decided to visit her out of worry, all because her boyfriend decided they should stop being in a relationship because he was more focused on making a city a reality would certainly bare credence to her knowing how she's feeling.

Azula's not quite sure if that was sarcasm or if she was serious.

"For those months before you all showed up, I barely left my house, and if I did, it was only to help train the other Kyoshi Warriors or to go to the market. It was…bad. I can't count the amount of times it felt better to just…end it. Every time I tried, I kept realizing how silly it was, but…than I thought of his smile, his eyes, his genuine passion and kindness…and I kept on repeating it. When the group arrived, I guess I just woke-up. Seeing him the happiest he's ever been in months hurt, and still does, but…I guess I knew that if he was happier without me, doing what he wanted to do, than who was I to stop him?"

"Suki…" Azula starts to say.

"No, no, it's fine. You're in a bad spot right now. Maybe not as bad as I was, but still worse than the normal Azula I know," Suki says.

"Oh? And what's so different about _this_ Azula?" Azula asks.

"Well, for starters, that hair is just way too greasy for _my_ Azula. And that complexion is way out of whack. Not to mention your nails are starting to look uneven and you have bags under your eyes."

Azula lets out another sigh despite her friend's wishes.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" she asks.

Suki continues, uncaring about the question.

"But the fire inside of you is fading. That voice of yours that carries an entire room is dim. The wit that usually pisses me off isn't there and your confidence in everything you say or do is…well it's gone. You're not the Azula I've come to consider a friend. And I'll do anything I can to get her back."

Azula glances over to the suitcase seated on the bed. She glances over towards Suki, who has a small smile on her face despite everything.

Letting a small smirk form, Azula shakes her head.

"Thank you, Suki," she says.

Suki nods, her smile growing wider. She turns back around, resuming her search through her wardrobe.

"Now…I obviously can't give you _all_ my clothes, but considering you didn't really have any permanent residence, barring that hotel you two visited…"

"Ha," the sarcasm dripping out of Azula.

"…I think I can afford to go without some clothes until I have enough money to go shopping again," Suki finishes.

She turns to face Azula, her hands together behind her back and a smile unwavering on her face.

Azula notices a pattern in some of her friends. An annoying pattern.

"That smile gets any wider and you'll turn into Ty Lee," she says.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please don't…"

"Now…!"

Suki claps her hands together. She moves towards the suitcase, zipping up all of the clothes inside. Despite the amount of attire she shoved into it, it manages to close fairly easily.

"All of your toiletries and other needed accessories will be picked up by some of Zuko's men once you get settled in a bit at the palace. I'll be there as soon as I can but I don't have the luxury of a royal accompaniment. If you have any questions while you're there, there's this servant who you'll get along with just fine. Otherwise, Zuko will always be glad to help."

"Thank you, Suki, truly. You didn't have to come all the way here from the Fire Nation just because of me," Azula says.

"Nonsense! It was actually Zuko's idea. He figured you would need a friend who you _weren't_ related to in order to keep you from going too far down a place you shouldn't be. It just worked out that I joined his court a month before."

Azula lets her head off her hand. She stands up, letting the blood flow back to her sleeping limb. Rotating her wrist a bit to relieve some tension, she approaches Suki.

Suki opens her arms, allowing Azula to receive a hug. Physical contact still isn't her thing, but she understands the desire for such more than she used to.

Hesitantly, Azula wraps her arms around Suki. The two tighten the embrace, remaining as such long enough for Azula to sink into it.

When Azula starts feeling uncomfortable, she lets go. Suki complies immediately and the two step back.

With both young women standing in the twilight spotlight, a knock is heard on the door.

" _That_ would be your guide," Suki says.

She meanders out of the bedroom, leaving the door open. Azula watches her exit, the smile she had having disappeared completely. She turns her head towards the suitcase, her only real possession barring the clothes on her back.

Letting yet another sigh seep through, Azula hears footsteps approaching. Suki appears in the doorframe, with a familiar face located behind her, a face she hadn't expected to see after the war was over.

"Rui Shi?" she asks.

The soldier dressed in armor salutes the former princess. A genuine smile is across his face. Judging by the badges on this fresh new set of clothes, Azula guesses that he's advanced past captain.

"Hello Princ—oh, um…" Rui starts to say.

Azula shakes her head, approaching the former captain. Suki steps out of the way, allowing the two of them to share an embrace of their own.

"It's nice to see you again," he says.

"I could say the same for you. How…?" she asks.

The two separate, Rui's smile long gone. Instead, he glances towards the floor, avoiding looking directly at his former princess.

"After the war ended, the group you had keep watch at the palace, well…turned you in. We didn't get out of it empty handed but…we avoided prison time and were able to stay in the army, albeit demoted far below where we were," he says.

Azula shakes her head.

"You…you did what you had to do," she says.

Rui looks up at her, their eyes meeting.

"You're not mad?" he asks.

"I might have been at one point, but for now I'm just glad you're alive. But what's that you're wearing? That certainly isn't your uniform. Last we met you were just a captain," she says.

His lips curl up ever so slightly and a sparkle shines in his eye. He begins speaking firmly.

"The Fire Lord knowing me somewhat personally has allowed me a little bit of an advantage in the army. I'm officially a member of his advisors and answer directly to him and him alone. Although, with another member of the royal family officially being returned, I will now also answer to you."

"Oh you poor thing. So…wait…does that mean…?" Azula begins to say.

"I will be serving as your personal bodyguard once more, although this time I'll have a little more pull. It was something the Fire Lord asked of me personally, and who am I to deny him?"

Azula can feel the water start to blur her vision. Trying to save face, she embraces Rui Shi once again. He happily returns it.

* * *

Azula stares at the tapestry above her. It's covering the entire wall and was made quite recently considering it has Zu-Zu on it, posing as the Fire Lord. Alone.

How about that? The Fire Lord alone. No wife, no heirs, only a court of trustworthy advisers. Azula is tempted to release a chuckle until she realizes she herself was also alone. Yet another thing the two of them have in common, the list being small despite their time together.

Nonetheless, the tapestry is certainly better than the last one she looked at. All the previous Fire Lords, including her father, looking as strong as can be. She'll take one of Sokka's drawings over that any day. Then again, she'd take one of Sokka's drawings over _anything_ so she really isn't in a position to judge.

The door to her left opens, but Azula doesn't turn to see who it is. The voice alone does enough to answer.

"Lady Azula, the Fire Lord is ready to see you now," Rui Shi says.

Azula closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and lets it go, allowing the fire inside of her to flow to every portion of her body. It's a relaxation method, a small form of meditation to relax the muscles and allow one to calm the mind and body.

It doesn't work.

"Of course," she says.

She turns and follows Rui Shi into the throne room. The door closes behind her, echoing in the currently empty chambers. Strange, the lack of fire behind the throne really accentuate the acoustics of the room.

She hears two voices speaking from where she's standing halfway across the room.

Okay, maybe the acoustics aren't a good thing.

Azula follows Rui Shi up to Zu-Zu, revealing the person he's talking to…is Uncle.

Not allowing a grimace to show lest her Uncle take advantage, she merely flexes her fist to keep herself occupied

Zu-Zu and Uncle turn to her, stopping their conversation short. Zu-Zu smiles, welcoming her presence like a true Fire Lord should. Uncle, however, merely stares at her, observing her with his eyes like he does everything. Considering she does it too she can't really judge him for it, but it still is annoying when unwarranted.

"My Fire Lord, Lady Azula, as requested," Rui Shi says.

He bows, presenting me to the audience of two.

The lack of applause and cheer is something she's gotten used to.

"Hello Zu-Zu," she says.

She turns to the left, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Uncle."

It was short, curt, simple, and enough to tick Zu-Zu off to the tension. Hm, maybe he _has_ gotten smarter with power.

"Um, Uncle, maybe you should go," he says.

Uncle turns towards his nephew, his eyes remaining ever observant.

"Are you sure?" is all he asks.

"Yes. Return to your quarters. I'll make sure to finish our conversation before you head back to the White Lotus."

Iroh nods, sparing a glance at Azula. It lasts more than it should have, allowing her to further narrow her eyes. The grimace starts to form despite her attempts at the contrary.

"I trust you nephew," he says.

But not her. Of course. Ever the stubborn one, truly not unlike his brother.

"Uncle," its Zuko's voice. "Please…go…"

Everybody hears the desperation in his voice, and not wanting to displease the Fire Lord, Iroh nods. He turns towards the exit, his footsteps echoing across throughout the room.

Once the three of them hear the door open and close, Zuko begins to speak.

"Good morning Azula. How was your sleep?"

"I've had better. Why am I here?" Azula asks.

An apology is probably in order, but considering the circumstances, she'd rather cut to the chase and not fence around the obvious and precise.

"Right, sorry, you're on edge right now. Understandable," Zuko says.

"Not even an argument?" Azula asks, raising her right eyebrow for effect. "I'm impressed Zu-Zu."

"Yes, well, deal with ten other soldiers as antsy to get a meeting done as you are and you're bound to pick up on a few things," Zuko says

He turns towards Rui Shi briefly.

"No offense."

"No, no, I understand my Lord."

Zuko claps his hands together, the sound continuing to echo seconds after the action itself.

Did he pick that up from Suki or did Suki pick that up from him? Either way, stopping it would really make Azula's days better.

"There is a meeting tonight at five. We will then have dinner with some guests upon which we will further discuss what exactly you'll be doing. You're welcome to attend, although I'd recommend not saying anything, lest the other members, um…"

Zuko pauses, putting a finger to his chin to ponder upon the word.

"Retaliate?" Rui Shi pipes in.

Zuko nods, allowing his arms to fold across his chest.

"That'll work. Retaliate. As for now, I was thinking—if you were up for it—letting you head into the market to pick-up any required items Suki couldn't give you. Rui Shi and his guards will accompany you, as well as a personal handmaid."

At this, Azula narrows her eyes.

"What makes you think I need a personal handmaid? I think I've learned to take care of myself at this point," she says.

Zuko waves his hand at her. Bold move. Azula remembers to keep that in the back of her mind if a situation ever arises where she can annoy her brother.

"Think of her more of a servant then if it makes you feel better. She'll do whatever you ask and won't question it. Although, I should probably warn you, she, uh…she can be a bit…um…"

Once again, Zuko finds himself at a loss for words. The Fire Lord. At a loss for words. The irony is actually amusing.

Or it would be if Rui Shi's input didn't damper her mood further.

"Crass?" he ponders.

Azula's eyes widen, raising both eyebrows and forming an official grimace on her face.

"Yeah…that's a start," Zuko says.

A knock on the door breaks into their conversation.

"Here she is now. Yes, come in!" Zuko calls.

Azula hears the door open and close. She remains staring at her brother despite the approaching figure, her face never changing from the last expression.

Once her worst fears appear in front of her, she sees that—yes—it's the servant who interrupted her personal time.

"Hello!" she says.

Either she's oblivious or choosing not to bring it up. Either way is good, it means she can avoid any unneeded embarrassment.

"Azula, this is Midori. She'll be your personal handmaid, as discussed," Zuko says.

The servant—Midori—appears in her eyesight, blocking her from glaring at Zu-Zu.

Midori suddenly speaks.

"Yep, personal handmaid. Although, judging from the pinching and rubbing on yourself earlier, you probably have the 'personal hand' part 'made', right?"

The heat rises to her cheeks. She knows it. And judging by the reaction of everyone else in the room, they also know it.

Zuko allows his right hand to slap against the front of his face.

Rui Shi provides his own input.

"Oh boy," he says.

To distract herself from any further embarassment, she raises a fist, letting a blue flame form.

"Run," she says.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure when the next chapter will arrive. Won't put a date on it. It's 1 in the morning and I have work in six hours and I need sleep so I'll proofread tomorrow. Sorry for any glaring mistakes or grammatical errors. My eyes hate me right now so blame them. Also yes it's obvious the quality drops towards the latter half. I'll probably also rewrite tomorrow because again my eyes hate me.**

 **Hey I updated and proofread so we're good now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey me again. Obviously. I'd hope it wouldn't be anyone else but the guy this account belongs to. More story, more interspersed flashback. This'll be the last one before actual action happens in the present versus just the action in the past OH!**

* * *

The flicker of a flame sparks, lighting up a low-grade cigarette in his mouth. Huffing and puffing on it a little bit before establishing the right amount of ember, the zippo lighter flips shut. It returns to the suit jacket pocket it was taken out of.

"Really Sokka?" Katara asks.

Sokka doesn't glance over at Katara seated across the table from him. She's wearing her usual water tribe garments. Of all the people who haven't escaped the standard and mixed in the other nation's form of attire, Katara is certainly the one that surprises him the most.

"Sokka, please, we just need to talk about this thing with Sato and we'll be good to go," Aang says.

He's seated to Katara's left. Unsurprisingly, he also hasn't adapted to the times, keeping to his old airbending robes.

Instead of dignifying them with an answer, Sokka takes out the cigarette, blowing out some smoke into the air. He reaches into his suit jacket, pulling out a piece of parchment and setting it on the table.

"Here's the contract Hiroshi gave to me the other day. I've looked it over three times before signing it. I also ran some numbers and unless he turns out to be some evil overlord intent on taking over the city, he will help establish some jobs as well as stabilize the flow of money you guys have been weeding through," he says.

Katara is the first to grab the contract. As Sokka places the cigarette back in his mouth, his eyes look towards her. Aang joins her, his right hand on her shoulder as he peers over her at the contract. Both of their eyes fiddle across the page, quickly reading through the damn thing. Sokka leans back in his chair, using the table as a stabilizer so he doesn't fall to the marble floor like a moron…again.

Katara offers the contract to Aang, who takes it. He starts to pace around on his side, actually putting effort into reading the parchment. Katara leans forward, both hands face down on the table. Yue dammit…

"You didn't think that maybe we'd want to talk about the terms of his contract before signing it?" she asks.

With a roll of his eyes, Sokka lets the chair fall even to the floor. He turns his head to his sister, giving her his full attention, barring the piece of tobacco hanging out of his mouth.

"If you want to give it another read, fine. Hell, have Toph take a look at it. I'm sure she'll be willing to, you know, actually have money for the things you guys want to do," he says.

To his right, Toph merely shrugs her shoulders. Her arms are across her chest and she's wearing her standard police captain's armor. She doesn't need to but she says it helps build the image. As if being a blind earthbender who can kick anyone's ass just by shifting a heel isn't enough of an image…

"He's not wrong. Well…on that last part, anyway," Toph says

"Look, I understand that we've been…overly ambitious about what we want to do with the city, but you're basing all of this on the idea that, one, Mr. Sato's inventions actually work, and two, that citizens will actually want to buy them," Katara says.

Sokka shakes his head, taking the cigarette out of his mouth long enough to blow some smoke up towards the ceiling. Using that same hand's thumb, he scratches his forehead, getting some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"Have some faith. Not every fat cat with their parents' investment is in it for himself. Have you ever thought about the benefits or are you just shooting this down to get back at me?" he asks.

"Well I don't know, Sokka, maybe if we actually talked about this like we're supposed to instead of having a meeting with him and then signing his contract behind our backs, we'd be able to think about it together," Katara says.

She pauses after that. Sokka puts the cigarette back in his mouth, continuing to inhale the supposedly toxic fumes into his lungs.

Aang stops pacing, glancing over at his girlfriend.

It takes Katara a few more moments to fully take in what Sokka said.

"Believe it or not, Sokka, the idea that you were sleeping with a former enemy is the last thing on my mind. In fact, I'd rather we get over that little lapse of judgment on your part and get back to the important things…like running this city," she says.

Sokka bites down on the cigarette. It doesn't break through, but it's enough for some of the tobacco to escape from its wrapping. His eyes locate Katara's, the two of them locking eyes. This is nothing new for siblings, let alone these two siblings. But perhaps for the first time, the brother's eyes truly convey legitimate anger at the sister.

"Watch it," Sokka says.

"Watch what? Talking about you having sex with that…harpy? Let alone behind everybody's back. Not to mention that it cost you plenty of your own money," Katara says.

"Yeah… _my_ money. Not the money we secured from the other nation's leaders and private investors to start this project in the first place. The money that—as I stated the other day—you've managed to dwindle down to a quarter of what we had. I'm sorry if I'm more intent on getting out of this pipe dream than I am letting it go down the drain."

Aang places the contract on the table. He puts his hand on Katara's shoulder once more.

"Katara…" he says.

Katara brushes it off, standing up out of her chair. She stares over at her brother, the smoke from the cigarette rising up into the air. Aang leans back in surprise. Ever the pacifist, even in romantic relationships.

"Is that all this is to you? A project? A pipe dream? All of us agreed to make this a reality. This wasn't something we stumbled upon one day and just threw ourselves into it blindly, no offense Toph," Katara says.

Toph shrugs once more, not removing her arms from across her chest. If anything, they've grown tighter.

"From Suki to Zuko to Ty Lee to Mai to _you_ , we all agreed that we'd put everything we have into this. I'm sorry that building a waterbending hospital cost us so much money. I'm sorry that the Air Island premises took out more than we wanted. I'm sorry that Toph wanted a better headquarters for her police. I'm sorry that we managed to spend the money we collected towards advancing the city. But you know what Sokka? At least we've been doing something to make this dream a reality. All you've done is fuck a slut who you can't even trust."

Sokka's jaw clenches. The cigarette falls to the floor below. All that's heard in the stadium of a chamber is Katara's panting. Toph and Aang's eyes are wide. Toph looks over between Katara and Sokka, not sure which sibling is going to crack first. Aang wraps his arms around Katara, pulling her back a bit. Katara breaks out of the gaze with her brother, leaning back and standing up straight.

Sokka looks to his left, spitting what remains of the cigarette to the floor. He looks up at his sister once again.

"Hey Aang…give me that contract," Sokka says.

"Sokka…" Toph starts to say.

Aang slowly removes his hands from Katara's shoulders. He leans over the desk, placing a hand on the contract. He looks at it a bit more, rereading it perhaps to make sure of something. Sokka, however, will have none of it.

"Aang," is all he says.

It was the way he said it that brought Aang's attention back to the water tribesman. He looks into his comrade's eyes, trying to read them and predict what he's planning.

Either finding nothing worthwhile or failing to find anything, Aang slides the contract over to Sokka.

Once it's in front of him, he rips it from the table. Aang barely has time to lean back before the zippo lighter returns from Sokka's suit jacket.

"Sokka!" Toph says again.

Not allowing her to intercede, Sokka pops the top of the lighter. With one movement of the thumb, the blue flame rises out. It hits the contract. Katara and Aang notice too late, the flame having reached the middle of the paper before Sokka throws it back on the table.

"What the hell Sokka?" Katara squawks.

Funny, she's almost indignant. Good.

Sokka places the cap for the zippo back over the flame. He puts it back in his pocket. He stands up out of his chair, causing Toph to do so as well. Sokka looks over at her briefly, moving his right hand just a bit. This calms Toph down enough to lower her hands. Sokka moves his eyes back to Katara, who finishes putting out the fire. All that remains of the solution he had is a charred corner. Flimsy in her hands and already wanting to ride the nearest breeze.

"You think I haven't done anything for this city? Fine. I have a meeting with Hiroshi at one o'clock at his house. We were going to discuss the terms in that contract and how we were going to go about starting it, but since you think that doesn't mean anything, than how about you show up instead? Maybe try and renegotiate with it to get another contract. Or you can ask Zuko for some more money, I'm sure the two of you have gotten real close with all those messages you've been sending him," Sokka says.

Aang looks over at Katara, who responds by folding her arms across her chest.

"We've been discussing—"

"I don't care if you were discussing the size of Aang's dick!" Sokka exclaims.

This causes his three other companions' eyes to widen, as well as some blood to rush to their cheeks. In Aang's case it's more than 'some'. It'd be funny if Sokka wasn't focused on his sister.

"You want to find a solution? Fine. I'm giving you two weeks by yourselves. Hire a replacement, bring in a temporary solution, or hell, maybe you can convince Hiroshi that he can sacrifice half ownership of his company to benefit the city. Considering how much of a roll you've been on lately I doubt you could convince all of those names you dropped to come back, let alone lead this city behind the scenes.

"You think I don't do anything? Prove it. Run this shit while I take a holiday and see how long it lasts. All my paperwork is on my desk as well as the appointments I have to meet in the meantime. I can guarantee you're going to crack within the first three days."

"Don't worry Katara, I'll hel—" Aang starts to say.

"No, Aang. Don't coddle her. Let her realize how wrong she is," Sokka says.

Katara lets the contract's remnants fall to the table. Taking a deep breath in and a deep breath out, Katara's eyes harden once more.

"Okay, fine, take your vacation. I'm assuming if we need you you'll be in the Fire Nation?" Katara asks.

"You know me so well sis," Sokka says.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the lighter and the pack of cigarettes. Using the table, he makes one cigarette pop out. Bringing it to his mouth, he takes it between his teeth. After going through the process of lighting the cigarette and putting the lighter and pack back in his pocket, he resumes speaking.

"At least I'll actually have a fucking say in the matter," he says, muffled by the cigarette between his lips.

Sokka turns towards the entrance, his footsteps echoing throughout the chamber, providing more sound to it than there has been in the last three minutes.

After the doors to the room behind him close, Sokka takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He throws it to the floor of the hall, using his boot to stomp it out. A receptionist notices this, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything alright sir?" she asks.

Sokka turns to her, his face enough to cause her regret for asking.

"Yeah, actually there is. All my appointments and calls for the next two weeks are to be given to Katara. If anybody wants to set up a meeting with me afterwards, let my sister handle it. Good day, Joo Dee," Sokka says.

He moves towards the wide array of stairs leading up to the higher levels of the building. As he approaches the bottom rung, he hears the chamber door behind him burst open. He doesn't stop as the figure takes the turn towards his direction.

Rolling his eyes, he stops at the top of the stairwell. He can see Toph approaching, her arms wide open.

"What the hell was that?" she asks.

Sokka shakes his head, continuing his trek up the steps of the building. Toph follows him despite his desire for otherwise.

"A vacation, Toph. I'm tired of listening to all of your unrealistic desires only to be told to do better. What do you think that contract was? A pity paper? A favor? Seriously, does she not know how politics work?" Sokka asks.

"Not as well as you do. You do realize this isn't her forte, right? How impossible the challenge you gave her was?" Toph asks back.

"Absolutely. And when she fails to keep-up, she'll realize how wrong she is. It's standard sibling attitude," Sokka says.

The two of them reach the highest level. Sokka moves himself right towards the door to his room. As he starts to open it, Toph's hand stops him, shoving the door closed and blocking his path.

"That sure as hell wasn't sibling attitude. The last time you were that pissed was when, well…the Princess threatened you with Suki down in the palace tunnels. That's…" Toph says.

Sokka tries to open the door again while she's distracted, but Toph slams it shut once more.

"That's what this is about, isn't it? You're going after her," she says.

"No shit. Why the hell else would I go to the Fire Nation? Zuko's fine to hang out with, but do you think I really want to see Suki so soon? No…I…I…" Sokka says.

He lets out a sigh, lowering his hand from the door. He turns around, kneeling his back against the entrance to his room. Sokka pinches his forehead together in an attempt to alleviate some pressure.

"Yes, okay? I'm just…so tired of fighting. I don't want to let go or give in, let alone let go and give up. This thing with Azula…I don't know what it is, but it sure as shit isn't just a fling or some kind of platonic benefit…thing. This is…god, I don't wanna say it but I think it is," he says.

"Wow…been a while since I've seen you this bad at speaking. Last time you were this messed up was, well…"

"With you," he finishes.

"Yeah…" Toph looks down.

She made it awkward again. Dammit.

Toph shakes her head, looking up at him.

"Well…that says more about what you're feeling than that cobbled together mess of words could, at least. You might not want to say it but it sure as shit looks like it," Toph says. "My biggest worry? You've never done anything this irrational. Since the war you've always thought things through, whether it be Pai Sho or helping the city. Hell, you spend so long deciding on where to eat that we all just leave without you sometimes."

Toph pauses for a bit, letting her words sink into Sokka's brain. He closes his eyes, allowing his shoulders to briefly relax.

"Look, my point is that this is so unlike you that I'm worried. Not only for you but for what this will mean going forward. I'd prefer not to take sides when it comes to you two. Unknown knows getting that's asking for trouble. Only thing worse than _that_ is getting between Sparky and Princess. I mean…that was basically a front of the war," Toph says. "You and Katara fight, I get it, you're related, it's going to happen. But that? That was a new level for you. Does she really mean so much to you that you'd throw this on your sister without thinking about it? Especially when you know she's going to fail?"

Sokka sighs, looking down towards the floor. He shakes his head.

"Yes. I…I might not know a lot of things…about what this is, but I…I know that it's—"

"If you say surefire I'm going to bend a hole in your bathroom wall," Toph says.

Sokka actually lets out a chuckle. He straightens himself out, turning towards her fully.

"Sorry, but…yeah. God it's fucked up, isn't it? My first girlfriend became the moon, my next one left because I was too focused on work, my third one left because of workplace issues, and now this one? I…I can't keep doing this. I…I think this is it, Toph."

"Normally I'd say confiding in one of those ex-girlfriends about that wouldn't be a good idea, but yeah…this is really fuckin you up. Even I didn't get that reaction with you as much as I tried," Toph says.

With an exhale of breath from Toph, she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I'll do what I can to help her without actively doing the job for her, but you better apologize when you get back. Dealing with the Sugar Queen happy is enough. You throw in a grudge and you and I both know she's impossible," she says.

"Thanks Toph. I'll make it up to you," he says.

Seeing an opportunity, Toph grips Sokka's shoulder with her right hand. The ironclad grip is what causes Sokka's eyes to widen.

"Good, cause you get to be on baby duty for a month," she says.

Sokka begins to laugh. Despite his attempts, it's not fooling either of them.

* * *

Her long black hair falls in front of her face. The white cotton bath robe this cheap hotel provides is all that covers her otherwise bare skin. She chews on her well-manicured thumb, pacing back and forth in front of the dirty and noisy bed.

She hears yelling. She can't pinpoint the words despite the paper thin walls, but she knows the voices.

It's them.

She looks to the window, its blinds open, letting only the brief amount of moonlight through. It's more than enough to cast the worry on her face.

Well, worry…and fear.

As she starts another lap of pacing, she hears footsteps approach the room. She bites on her thumbnail, breaking it in half in her mouth.

The door opens…and Sokka steps through.

As he slams the door shut, she opens her arms. He approaches, capturing her in his embrace and pressing their lips together. Sokka moves his hands up to clutch her face. They deepen the kiss, allowing the two to refuse air for another few moments.

All too soon, he pulls back. They breathe on the other, letting their desire be known. She opens her eyes, looking at Sokka's own.

The two continue to stare at each other. Sokka is the first to break their silence.

"My sister says you can stay here until she can contact Zuko. He'll be arriving here to help judge what to do with you. Despite my insistence, apparently you need to be judged. I don't want to worry you with the details, but…Katara's assuming the worst," Sokka says.

She looks down to the floor, a few droplets beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

Sokka lets go of her face. He grabs her hands, bringing them up towards his lips, giving them a few kisses for good measure.

"Azula. I will fight for this. For you. Trust me when I say that I will do whatever I can to assure the best outcome out of this. Even if…even if it means ending this," he says.

"I…I know. We both knew this wouldn't last. I just wish it could have lasted a little bit longer," she says.

Sokka places his forehead against hers, bringing her hands closer.

"No matter what happens, I promise you, Azula that I will fight for this, for us. They don't know you like I do. They'll assume the worst and you'll be put in front of them to be scrutinized. I want you to know that I will be there through it all, okay? Please…tell me you understand," Sokka says

She looks up at him. Through her own watery eyes she can make out the own tears forming on his face.

"Yes. I understand," Azula says.

He captures her in another kiss, allowing the moments to last for as long as they can.

 _He_ starts to think about the future, using this kiss as an opportunity to let their emotions be known to each other. This might be the last time they ever share these types of things. If this really is it, than she will know how he feels.

 _She_ starts to think about him. How he's been there for her for the past year when nobody else was. He's helped her recover. He's helped her realize there is more than revenge, than anger, than rage. There's more to her than being Fire Lord. If it wasn't for him, she'd never understand what it means to share moments with somebody, moments that nobody else can share.

A knock on the door breaks their thoughts. They release their lips. They share one last look into each other's eyes before he lets go.

She watches him open the door and leave. She doesn't notice the glare his sister gives him as the door shuts.

All she notices are the tears hazing her eyesight.

* * *

 **AN: So it begins and so it ends. Time passes are the cusp of this story so expect them to make up a lot of the remaining chapters. As much I would like to, I really can't dedicate myself to a long-running story right now. I'm not Coeur and this isn't Gladiator (those are unrelated references).**


End file.
